


Chapter 76- Planning A New Strategy

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [75]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Chapter 76- Planning A New Strategy

Part 1- Facing The Council  
Liz, Ali, and Joe walked down the long clean corridors of the government facility. Liz looked up to Joe as they walked.

“Sooo… what’s that council thing you mentioned?” Asked Liz.

Joe turned his head to look at Liz as he walked, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

“You mean you’ve never heard of them? The president can't run the country all by himself so many different aspects of the country are overseen by trusted members of his cabinet who answer to him,” Joe explained.

“Sounds like serious business, what are they like?”

“Oh, you'll like them… their just a barrel of laughs,” Joe said sarcastically.

The group reached that door at the end of the hallway. Joe reached his hand out to the handle before turning to look at Ali.

“You stay out here, ill be back soon.”

“Very well sir.”

The Vice President turned the door handle and pushed it open and walked into the council chamber followed by Liz. The council members around the table stood up and saluted as he entered except for General Cad who rolled his eyes.

“Thank you all for waiting.”

“Well now that you’ve had your little toilet break why don’t we get back to business.” General Cad hissed. 

Everyone took their seats once again as Liz and Joe walked across the room to his seat. The General eyed off Liz as she walked.

“And who is that? You should know that civilians aren’t allowed in here.”

“This is an exception,” Joe said as he took his seat and placed the files Liz had given him onto the table. He looked up to Liz and gestured towards her. “Liz here was one of the Mages at the forward base… Liz tell them what you told me.” 

Liz looked around the table at the five strangers looking back at her. She took a deep breath through her nose and gulped loudly.

“Well… umm. Everything seemed like it was going fine but then we were attacked by these weird metal creatures equipped with these strange weapons. They overwhelmed the base and slaughtered almost everyone without any effort. Only a couple of us managed to survive with the help of a Lemian resistance group.”

“Metal creatures? What on earth is that supposed to mean?” A woman at the table said.

“I know it sounds impossible but it would appear to be true,” Joe said as he grabbed some of the documents off the table and held them up to the group. “These are blueprints for the machines.”

“Let me see those,” The women replied.

Joe reached out and handed the files to her. She looked through the blueprints taking in all the information.

“A near-impenetrable armored carapace, weapons that use intense refraction to create a devastating beam of light… if this is real then there is no telling the kind of damage that these things could do.”

“That’s not even the worst of it.” 

Joe went through the documents to the bottom until he came across another set of blueprints. He grabbed the blueprint and held it out to the rest of the group. It depicted a strange humanoid figure made out of metal.

“This would appear to be an elite variant of these machines. If I understand these blueprints correctly then it seems that this is a machine… that can perform magic.”

The Vice president words cut through the group shocking them deep to the core. Liz’s mind raced thinking back to the attack on the base and remembering the machine she had seen lifting objects with its mind.

“That… that’s impossible. Even if a machine could perform magic there is no way Lemia would use them,” The women holding the blueprints said.

“It’s true…” Liz said drawing the group's attention to her. “Back at the base, I sore a machine that looked different than the rest, it looked like it was using magic to lift things, I didn’t think much of it at the time with everything else going on.”

“But how is that even possible?” another man at the table said.  
Joe looked at the blueprints.

“If I'm reading this right then it has to do with the magic users they take at birth. Instead of killing them as we thought was the case they were taken to a secret facility and raised by the government, they then ran experiments to integrate the children into the machines. It says that most of the kid would die but those who didn’t would become machines with human minds and have the ability to use a unique form of magic.”

“Th… that’s impossible.” 

“Id think so to if I hadn’t just read it, I trust you all understand that his mean our plan of waiting for lemia to attack will no longer be viable. If we wait we run the risk of waiting for them to strike if they have such weapons.”

“You can't be serious,” Cad said in an accusatory tone drawing the rest of the group's attention to him. 

“Do you have something to say, General?” Asked the women opposite him.

“Yeah… I do, do you all honestly believe all of this crap.”

“What the hell are you getting at,” Liz threatened as she took a step towards the general before being blocked by Joe's hand.

“It’s nothing personal, but we have no way to verify this ridiculous story of yours. How do we know that this rebel group you mentioned exists, for all we know you were taken by the Lemian military and sent here to sow confusion within us in return for your life. You’re just some mage, we have no reason to trust you and we certainly shouldn’t change our plans because of this.”

“You can't seriously think id be making all of this up can you?”

Liz and Cad locked eyes as the tension between the pair grew and grew.

“Enough of this,” Vice President Joe said breaking the tension. “I haven’t known Liz for long but I trust her, and even if I didn’t it would still be foolish to ignore her warning. We must completely rethink our strategy here.”

Joe turned to look at Liz with a kind expression.

“Liz if you wouldn’t mind, Ali will show you out, we need some time to discuss our next course of action,” he said as he gestured towards the door.

Liz looked around at everyone else in the room one last time making sure to glare at General Cad. She nodded at Joe before walking towards the door.

Part 2- Together Again

Liz stood in the elevator next to Ali tapping her foot awkwardly as she waited in the silence. She turned to look at Ali and went to ask something before stopping and turning to look back at the doors once again. The elevator slowed before coming to a complete stop. There was a quiet ding before the doors pulled open revealing an immaculately kept lobby area with men and women in suits walking about.

“Thank you for your assistance,” Ali said as she gestured for Liz to leave the elevator.

“Wait… so what happens now,” asked Liz.

“We will contact you if there is anything else that you need to know.”

Liz looked at Ali for a few seconds before turning and walking out of the elevator. She stopped before quickly turning back to face the elevator to ask another question just to see the doors slamming shut. She let out a frustrated huff before walking towards the exit. She looked around at the amazing interior of the immaculately kept government building. She reached the spinning doors and walked through and out into the fresh air. She looked around the cityscape still trying to figure out what she would do next and where to go.

“Liz?” came a familiar voice from down the stairs leading to the doors.

She turned to look down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she was filled with shock and joy as she sore Alex standing next to another man staring back up at her with the same expression.   
____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 76 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
